Remember Me
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! I'm back, but this time i'm on my own. This is after the crash and Kori doesn't remember anything! So Richard has to make her remember him again, but the only problem is she thinks he's a total weirdo.Please RR! StarRob, RaeBe
1. You Don't Rmember?

CHARACTERS:

Kori Anders… 15

Richard Grayson… 15

Rachel Roth… 15

Garfield Logan… 15

Karen Beecher… 15

Victor Stone… 16

Kate Moth… 15

Carmen Anders…16

Terra Slade… 15

Roy Harper… 15

Allen Aqua… 15

_REMEMBER ME_

"What? You don't remember me?" Richard asked with even more tears in his eyes.

"No," Kori said.

"It's me, Richard Grayson. Please don't forget me… I love you," Richard said with even more tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean you love me? What happened?" Kori asked, sitting up.

"You were off to go visit friends in Italy… and the plane crashed. I came to find you and now here we are," Richard said.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. You must have the wrong girl," Kori said as she tried to stand up but fell back down and Richard caught her.

"No I don't have the wrong girl. It's you, I know it. Same smile, same voice, same hair, same beautiful eyes. It's you Kori, how could I forget my Kori?" Richard asked.

"I'm not yours!" Kori yelled, trying her best to get away from him.

"Come on I need to get you the hospital," Richard said and then picked her up.

"I'm not riding on that motorcycle," Kori said before Richard put her on the seat.

"Hold on," Richard said before he went speeding down the road to the hospital.

REMEMBERMEREMEMBERMEREMEMBERMEREMEMBERME

CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE THE NEW STORY BEFORE I STARTED SCHOOL.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	2. Holy!

When they got to the hospital doctors came and took Kori away. Richard went to go sit in the waiting room and a nurse came up to him and said,

"Sir if you want I could get you a glass of water."

"Sure," Richard said and then took out her cell phone to call Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Hey Rachel, its Richard," he said.

"Richard! Where did you go?" she asked.

"I found Kori," Richard said.

"Is she ok?" Rachel asked.

"Just come to the main hospital," Richard said and then hung up the phone. Five minutes later Rachel, Gar, Karen, and Victor were all at the hospital with Richard.

"So is she ok?" Karen asked.

"Ya she's fine, but she doesn't remember me," Richard said looking up.

"What?" Gar asked.

"She doesn't know who I am. You go talk to her and see if she knows you," Richard said and then pointed to her door. They all stood up and walked over to her room before entering. Richard looked up to the TV to see that the news was on.

"There was a plane crash earlier were the plane crashed into a corn field killing 44 people on the plane. The only survivor, Kori Anders was taken to the hospital a few hours ago," a man from the news said.

"And let's go to Kathren with a tape that somebody brought to us. It is after the plane crashed, Kathren," another man said.

"Thank you Jeff. This was video taped by two teen age boys in there car on the way to home. Their names are Roy Harper and Allen Aqua, here it is," Kathren said before she started the tap.

It showed the plane crashing into the ground and in the back round you could here Roy yell,

"Holy shit!" The flames from the plane went to the rest of the corn and then some guy on a motorcycle pulled up.

"Is that Richard?" Allen asked.

"I don't know do a close up," Roy said and then the camera zoomed in on Richard's face.

"Holy crap! That is Richard!" Roy yelled. It showed Richard running into corn and soon coming back out with a girl in his arms.

'Who is that?' Allen asked and then the camera zoomed in and showed Kori.

"Holy shit! It's Kori! That really hot chick!" Roy yelled. Then after a few minutes of them watching what they were doing Richard put Kori on the motor cycle and drove away.

"We just saw an amazing thing! Now let' go sell it to the news!" Roy yelled before he started driving off for the news building.

"Wow. That was amazing, now lets go to Barbra with the weather," Jeff said before Richard got up and turned off the TV. He looked around and saw everybody staring at him.'

"Um… hi," Richard said before he went to Kori's room. Before he opened the door he heard,

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know who you are or who this Richard guy is!" Kori yelled at them and then Richard went in the room.

!!!!!!!IDON'TKNOW!IDON'TKNOW!IDON'TKNOW!IDON'TKNOW!!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M SORRY THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHOR, BUT I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH CUZ I JUST STARTED MIDDLE SCHOOL. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	3. Like Xavier

"I'm Richard Grayson," Richard said, walking in.

"Thanks for saving me, but I don't know you. I don't know any of you," Kori said.

"You have to try to remember, please," Richard said, staying at his place in the door way.

"I don't have to do any thing for you! Now get out of my room!" Kori yelled before everybody stood up and walked out of her room to the waiting room.

"Just give her time, she'll remember," Garfield said and then walked out the door with Karen and Victor following.

"Good luck," Rachel said and then walked up to Gar and they all left.

**The first day of school:**

(I know it's so fast, but I don't want to tell you about their summer so just bear with me and enjoy the story)

Richard was walking down the hall with Rachel, Gar, Vic, and Karen, but no Kori. Without Kori he felt empty like he had no reason to live. He couldn't sleep, eat, drink or do anything without thinking about Kori and now she didn't remember him. (How would you feel?) Roy came walking up to him.

"Hey Richard! You are the talk of the school, or you and Kori are," Roy said with a wink.

"She doesn't remember me," Richard said and then kept walking and Roy came up to him and stopped him.

"So she doesn't remember you and her ever being together?" Roy asked, looking Richard in the eyes.

"No she doesn't remember me," Richard told him again.

"YES!!! Now I can make my move!" Roy said before he ran off to find Kori.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you were me friend!" Richard yelled and then Roy stopped.

"I'm your friend still, but she's still a virgin so I can still take that from her!" Roy yelled and then started running again because Richard was running after him. They were running down the hall and past by Kori in the hall and well Roy ran by he tried to kiss her and got her a little bit on the lips.

Now Richard was pissed! Richard started going faster and then went for the jump. He landed right on Roy and then started beating the crap out of him.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S NOT JUST SOME PRISE THAT YOU CAN HAVE! SHE'S A PERSON AND YOU WILL TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!" Richard yelled, still punching Roy. When Roy had a free chance to talk he said to Richard,

"You gonna kill me for her like Xavier?" was the last thing he said before Richard stopped. Everybody was around them and then Richard got off Roy and ran, he ran just like when he left Kori at the hospital after he pointed a gun at Kate. Roy always knew what to say to make Richard stop what he was doing and run, didn't know how, but he did.

"Richard wait!" Rachel cried and then started to run after him but stopped at the school door. He was too fast and she couldn't even see him anymore. Kori came walking up to Rachel,

"What did Roy mean by, like Xavier? Who's Xavier?" Kori asked, looking out the door as it started to rain.

"What did Roy mean by, "like Xavier"? You want to know?" Rachel said.

"Ya," Kori said.

"Then come to this address after school at three thirty," Rachel said before she walked off.

**After School at Rachel's House:**

Kori was walking down the streets and came to a stop when she saw Rachel's house. She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door and told her to come in.

"So you want to know about Richard?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Um no. I wanted to know about what Roy said," Kori said, also sitting down on the couch.

"So you want to know about Xavier?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Kori said.

"Then get ready because this is gonna be a story you won't like," Rachel said and then Kori gave her a nod telling her to begin.

"Well when you first came back to Jump City from Italy you started going out with Xavier Red. He was a bad guy from the beginning and he died one too. After you were with him for a few weeks Richard told you he loved you and after a fight with Xavier you started going out with Richard," Rachel told her.

"Please continue," Kori said.

"You two were made for eachother and everybody could see it in your eyes when you looked at each other. Soon Xavier kidnapped you and Richard went to find you. Did you ever wonder why you have burns and scars all over your body?" Rachel asked Kori pointing to a scar she had on her arm.

"Yes. Why?" Kori asked.

"Because of Xavier. When he took you he hurt you, Richard could never forgive him. You were about to die, so Richard did the only thing he could… he killed Xavier," Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not happy with what he did, but I'm not mad at him for what he did either. You're my best friend, and his love. He wasn't going to let you die. So after you found out that he killed somebody for you and pointed a gun at Xavier's girlfriend you started acting weird around him," Rachel said.

"You were scared because he killed somebody to save you so you told Richard not to be so protective. So he changed back to the old him, the bad Richard. He changed because you told him too and he changed right back once he saw the plane crash into the ground," by now Kori had tears running down her face.

"But now he's a new Richard. A Richard that doesn't have a reason to live because you don't remember anything about him. You have to talk to him Kori, you're the only one that can change him back into the Richard you fell in love with," Rachel said before Kori got up and ran out into the rain.

RAINRAINRAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN

CHAPTER 3 IS DONE AND THIS TIME IT WAS LONGER!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REIVEWS! AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	4. Kori?

Kori ran out into the rain trying to find Richard and stopped in an ally way. She was looking around when she saw Xavier! (like in High School Sucks after Richard killed Xavier and Kori went to find him. Ya just picture that again)

Kori screamed and fell to the floor, but before she hit Richard caught her.

"Why are you here?" Richard asked, still holding her. Kori looked up into Richard's eyes and then started crying.

"I was looking for you. Rachel told me what you did for me and I came to find you. There was this man with blood all over his body," Kori said, still crying.

"It's ok he's gone, you saw Xavier," Richard told her.

"Richard what does that mean?" Kori asked.

"I think your starting to remember," he said with a hopeful smile.

"What?" Kori asked.

"Come with me, but you might not like where I take you," Richard said before he stood up and started walking away. Kori quickly got up and followed Richard into the dark. Richard brought her to the place Xavier took her. He walked in the "door" and Kori looked around and then followed. Kori walked into what looked like a kitchen and there were two doors one to the right and one to the left.

"You've never been in this part of the cave, you were always in that room," Richard said and then pointed to the door to the right. Kori went to open it but Richard stopped her.

"There's a door in here to this room I want you to see the rest of the cave before I show you were _he _kept you," Richard said and then walked into the room to the left. Kori took one last look at the door to the right and then followed Richard.

Inside the room was what looked like a room/ office room. There was a lab top, bed, and a dresser with clothes in it. Kori looked to her right and saw the door that lead to the room Richard didn't want to show her. Kori looked over to Richard who was going through stuff in Xavier's laptop and then kept walking to the door.

She got closer and then opened the door, once the door was opened enough for Kori to walk in she walked in. Inside there was a door that led to the "kitchen". There was also a wall with chains to it and blood stains on the wall and floor, there was also a fireplace in the room. Kori then looked to her left and in the corner of the room there was a small table and a light on the corner of the table.

Kori walked closer to the table and saw knifes, and all of the knifes had blood on them. Kori picked one up and then looked at her arm where she had a scar. She put the knife to her arm and felt and cold metal touch her skin.

Then Kori saw pictures of Xavier burning and cutting her in her mind. She screamed and put her hands to her head trying to stop the images and dropped the knife. The knife fell to the floor and cut off Kori's toe! (just joking!)

**With Richard:**

Richard was looking through Xavier's laptop when he heard Kori scream and then something hit the floor. Richard turned around and Kori wasn't in the room. He ran to the door to find Kori on her knees with her hands to her head crying. Richard ran over to her, picked her up, and then ran out of the room.

Once they were back in the "bedroom" Richard put Kori on the bed and tried to calm her down.

"Kori I need you to calm down and tell me what you saw," Richard said and then Kori opened her eyes.

"I saw Xavier cutting and burning me! I was bleeding and dying and I couldn't make it stop!" Kori yelled and then kept crying. Richard sat next to her on the bed and held her close to him.

"It's ok, he's gone. I killed him, he can't hurt you anymore," Richard said still holding Kori and then she stopped crying and looked up into richard's eyes.

"Thank you Richard," Kori said and then Richard kissed her. Kori was very shocked but then she started to remember… everything. She remembered the crash, Xavier, Rachel, Garfield, Victor, Karen, her life and most of all she remembered Richard. (Finally!)

Kori wrapped her arms around Richard and deepened the kiss pulling Richard close to her body. Her chest was up against his and Richard had his arms around Kori. After about 5 minutes of making out they pulled apart.

"Kori? Can you remember?" Richard asked looking into her eyes. Kori smiled and pulled Richard into another kiss and a few hours later they were walking out of the "cave" holding hands.

HOLDINGHANDS HOLDINGHANDS HOLDINGHANDS

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE AND THEN THERE IS CHAPTER FIVE ON THE WAY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain

P.S: This will be a short story and the next chapter is the last. Sorry it's so short, but I'll start on a new story ASAP.


	5. I Do

**8 years later:**

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and then everybody started clapping as they kissed. Today was the day Kori Anders became Kori Grayson, the happiest day of her life. Karen and Victor were already married and were expecting John to be born in a few months. Victor is a famous scientist and Karen a famous clothes designer, they are worth millions.

Rachel and Garfield were married and still thinking about children, but they end up by having a girl named Gabby. Garfield became a multimillionaire and he worked for Richard at Wayne Enterprises. Rachel is a famous author, and sometimes is in magazines with Kori, so she makes her own money.

And now for our favorite couple, Richard and Kori. Richard is now the owner of Wayne Enterprises and a multibillionaire. Kori is a model, but will soon give up her job for Danielle. Kori was already pregnant before the wedding and is going to tell Richard tonight at the party.

So everybody's life is perfect and they are all very happy. But what about Kate, Carmen, Allen, and Roy you ask? Well Roy married Kate and Carmen is a hoe that lives in a box… or in some one's bed. Allen is working with a company that is the Save the Water company. So he is with pollution stuff to the ocean, but isn't rich.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT, BUT IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER SO YA. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS AND SUPPORTED ME AND MY STORY. sniffle AND A SPEACIL THANKS TO WHOEVER MADE FANFICTION! AND I'M WRITING ANOTHER STORY, DIFFERENT. PLEASE REVIEW!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


End file.
